Always
by Behind-These-Glasz-Eyes
Summary: Even love has its boundries. Will Kurt and Blaine be able to make it through all there struggles? This is a bit depressing, um T for talk of suicide. I wanna make this a multi fic, sorry for the small chapters, let me know if i should write more.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: ** Always

**Author: **Behind-These-Glasz-Eyes

**Rating: **T

**Fandom: **Glee

**A/N: **Heyyy, this is my first (published) fanfic so feel free to review This is kinda morbid soooo ya, enjoy I guess.

**Always: Chapter 1**

"Blaine?"

"Yea, Kurt?" Blaine asked turning to his boyfriend

"Do you ever think of suicide?" Kurt said clutching a pillow to his chest, a glassy look in his eyes

"Kurt, what? No. Kurt, don't think like that, please." Blaine said worry tainting his voice. He got up and crossed the room, sitting next to Kurt, wrapping his arms around Kurt's waist. Kurt leaned his head on Blaine's shoulder.

"But don't you think it would be nice to just escape it all? To never have to feel the pain, the hate, anything. Wouldn't it be nice? Not having to feel anything ever again." Kurt asked getting quieter as he went along, staring out of the window.

"But that would be letting them win, that would be telling all the homophobes that you think your worthless, or that your just a waste of space." Blaine said trying to make eye contact.

"But what if I am? What if I am just a waste of space, a good for nothing fa-"

"Don't you dare call yourself that Kurt. You're beautiful. You're the most compassionate, caring, unique, dramatic, you're…. you're my everything Kurt, I couldn't live without you. Promise me you won't leave me." Blaine said pulling Kurt forward so he could look him in the eye.

"But it's just so hard, Blaine. I just wanna give in. I don't wanna fight anymore." Kurt said tilting his back to stop tears from falling.

"I know Kurt, you think I don't know that? But we have each other and that's all that we need to make it through. Remember you always have me. Hey, look at me. I will always love you. Its.. its impossible to even think of my life without you in it. I don't know how I did before, it going to be okay, because we have each other, and we'll prove that there wrong. Together." Blaine said wiping Kurt's tears away.

" How did I ever get so lucky?" Kurt asked with what was sort of a laugh, but to sad to be one.

" I ask myself that every day." Blaine said pulling Kurt into a hug.

Kurt put his head in the crook of Blaine's neck and said

"I'll stay with you. Even though its hard I promise, Always."

A/N: Should I continue?


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:**Always

**Author:**Behind-These-Glasz-Eyes

**Rating:**T

**Fandom:**Glee

**A/N: **Heyy I got one review :P Well at least it better than one right? Ya… so feel free to leave even more reviews this time lol. I just realized I never had a disclaimer, so ya, I obviously don't own glee or I wouldn't be behind this computer writing this for no money. I gonna try to make this one a little bit longer, the 1st one was just me getting that plot bunny out of the way so now I can get on to the real story, tell me If I should of just left it a one shot or if I should keep writing. Your reviews make me deliriously happy.

**Chapter 2: Always: Blaine's POV**

You know I'm kind of flattered and unhappy about that I'm the one person that gets to see that side of Kurt. The real him, not when he's hiding behind his fabulous designer clothes, but the real Kurt Hummel. Now don't get me wrong I love, love, love Kurt so much and I'm ecstatic that he trusts me enough to let me see that side of him. The only reason I hate it is because that I hate seeing him so broken and so down. I wish I could just protect him from everything from thunderstorms to homophobic jocks. I really love him and I would do anything for him.

That's it.

I'm gonna be the best boyfriend that you've ever seen.

For Kurt.

When I woke up today, well you could tell it was going to be one of _those_ days. You know when it's raining and dark, and dreary. Not only that, but it's freaking Monday. I could just feel that it wasn't gonna be a good day. So I texted Kurt he always makes everything better.

_Hey, Beautiful – Blaine_

After about five minutes I heard my phone buzz.

_Hey, Gorgeous. What are you up to? – Kurt_

_Thinking about youuuuuu – Blaine _

_You are way too cheesy for your own good, Mr. Blaine Anderson – Kurt_

_But you love my cheesiness, Mr. Kurt Hummel – Blaine_

_That I do, now I have got to go or my hair will look like crap and it will be all your fault – Kurt_

_I can think of funner ways to mess up your hair, than by texting ;) – Blaine_

_So not the time, now I got to go, I'll see you at school, I love you -Kurt_

_I love you too, now go make yourself pretty ;* - Blaine_

_Puh-lease I'm always pretty now adieu – Kurt_

_Adieu, Mon amour – Blaine_

I love when he uses French; anyway I need to take a shower, ew.

**Kurt's POV**

I love it when Blaine texts me. It's really as simple as that. I know he's thinking of me, and that he loves me, that's one of the first things he thinks of in the morning. I never thought it would happen to me, well at least not till college. If you told me that I would have had a boyfriend in a year last year, not only a boyfriend, but one that really loved me, and was sweet to me, I would of sent you to a mental ward. I still wake up some mornings, and wait to find that it was all a dream. Not that I'm complaining. He makes things better. I wouldn't want to think of where I would be if I hadn't of met Blaine. Probably dead. But he's enough for me to hold on to when it seem like it's too much. And that's just one of the reasons I love him. He really is my everything, and he's always gonna be. And I know that we'll show the losers in this town what love really is. Together.

Always.

**A/N: So? Sorry if it's crappy, tell me how to improve, or tell me to continue. **

**Reviews=Love **

**~ Lissy **


End file.
